Anywhere
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: "Bofur no era rencoroso. No sabía serlo. Dos días más tarde, ya había olvidado su enfrentamiento con su Rey. Por mucho que pudiesen haberle dolido sus palabras, nunca pensó siquiera en tenérselo en cuenta. Porque ¿qué sabía él de guiar a nadie? La tarea que recaía sobre los hombros de Thorin era ardua, y no podía juzgarle sin haberse puesto antes en su lugar." No pairings


**Mi musa está hiperactiva.**

**Nada de lo que está aquí descrito me pertenece: ni Erebor, ni la Carroca, ni la casa de Beorn… nada. Ni nadie.**

**Tolkien firmó bajo sus obras con tinta indeleble, ¿y quién soy yo para pretender ninguna ganancia con el trabajo de semejante genio?**

**Ah, y la imagen es de "nerdeeart", de DeviantArt.**

**Buenas noches, aquí me llaman Drake Rhapsody y esta historia ha aceptado llamarse:**

**ANYWHERE**

Gandalf dejó de correr unos veinte minutos después de abandonar la cueva, empezando un rápido recuento. A medida que los enanos pasaban junto a él, comenzaban a frenar su carrera y se detenían unos metros más allá, ladera abajo.

–… Ori diez. Bifur… Bofur… van doce… ¡Ah, y Bombur! Trece –se detuvo y miró al grupo de enanos que intentaban recuperar el resuello –. Bien, ¿dónde está Bilbo?

Nadie le respondió.

–¿Dónde está el hobbit? –repitió, empezando a asustarse, mago y todo como era.

Los enanos se miraron entre ellos.

–Dori lo tenía –dijo alguien. Inmediatamente Dori levantó las manos, para hacer constar que no llevaba ningún mediano colgado del cinturón.

–¡No me miréis a mí! –protestó.

Gandalf se volvió hacia él, muy muy preocupado:

–¿Dónde lo dejaste?

–Le vi escabullirse cuando nos echaron el guante –recordó Nori.

Gandalf alcanzó a ver un ligero brillo de temor en los ojos de Bofur, que intentaba recuperar el aliento, con las manos en las rodillas. No miedo a algo horrible, más bien como la sospecha de una decepción.

–Bien, pues si nos lo hemos dejado en los túneles, tendremos que volver a por él –dijo el mago.

A la mayoría de ellos, el alma se les cayó a los pies. Thorin fulminó al _Istar_ con una mirada.

–Evidentemente nuestro saqueador ha decidido dejarnos –dijo, despectivo–. Ha aprovechado la oportunidad y se ha largado. Echaba demasiado de menos su casa. Nunca debió de haberla abandonado, en primer lugar. Vámonos.

A día de hoy, Bofur sigue sin saber de dónde sacó el valor de enfrentarse a Thorin, pero el caso es que lo hizo.

–Pero, ¿y si sigue en los túneles? –preguntó –. ¿Y si no ha vuelto a Rivendel?

–Olvídalo, Bofur –susurró Bombur a su lado –. Anda, vámonos.

Pero el enano alcanzó a Thorin en dos zancadas y le sujetó por el abrigo.

–¡No me des la espalda, estoy hablando contigo!

Tras él, Bombur contuvo el aliento. Las personas que podían permitirse esa familiaridad con Thorin Escudo de Roble podían contarse con la mitad de los dedos de una mano y, obviamente, Bofur no estaba entre ellos.

La mirada que le dirigió el heredero de Durin, hizo temblar al pobre enano bajo su gorro. Sin embargo, no se amedrentó.

–No puedes dejarle atrás –dijo, más bajo de lo que le habría gustado.

Thorin dio un paso hacia él, intimidante. No era tan alto como Dwalin, pero aún así los escasos centímetros que le situaban por encima de Bofur se antojaban una distancia insuperable.

–Suéltame –dijo.

Bofur abrió los dedos, dejando escapar el extremo del abrigo de su Rey.

Thorin se irguió en toda su altura (si es que se puede usar esa expresión hablando de un enano), y habló en alto, para que toda la Compañía le oyese bien:

–¡El señor Bolsón vio la ocasión y no la dejó pasar! ¡No ha dejado de pensar en su mullida cama y en su cálido hogar desde que salió por la puerta! No volveremos a verle –al llegar a este punto, volvió a mirar a Bofur, que tuvo la absoluta certeza de que su Rey había estado escuchando cuando Bilbo intentó escabullirse –.Ya andará muy lejos.

–No. No tanto.

El susto que se llevó Bofur sólo fue comparable al salto que dio el propio Thorin. Catorce pares de ojos se clavaron en la pequeña figura del hobbit, que acababa de aparecer milagrosamente frente a ellos.

La tensión se disolvió, y los rostros barbados de los enanos lucieron de pronto enormes sonrisas de alivio. No todos los rostros, sin embargo. Dwalin le miraba, desconfiado, y tampoco Thorin abandonó su gesto serio.

–¡Bilbo Bolsón! –exclamó Gandalf –. ¡Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien!

Bofur se apoyó en su pico, sintiéndose liberado de un peso enorme.

–¡Bilbo! –voceó Kíli –. ¡Ya no esperábamos verte!

A su lado, su hermano miraba al mediano, anonadado.

–¿Cómo diablos has sorteado a los trasgos?

–Eso digo yo.

Como siempre, el tono de sospecha de Thorin acabó con la alegría.

Gandalf intentó cubrir a su saqueador, que se metió las manos en los bolsillos, visiblemente nervioso, pero Thorin insistió.

–Quiero saberlo ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Bofur vio la mirada de Bilbo escurrirse por los rostros de todos los presentes, sabiéndose observado. Lo cierto era que él también quería saberlo. ¿Por qué, si le había dicho que quería marcharse, estaba allí, con ellos?

La voz de Bilbo interrumpió sus pensamientos

–Sé que dudas de mí, sé… sé que siempre has dudado. Y es cierto, a menudo pienso en mi tierra. Pienso en mis libros. En mi sillón, mi jardín… Soy de Bolsón Cerrado. Es mi hogar. Por eso he vuelto, porque… vosotros no tenéis un hogar –se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro de Thorin, hacia Bofur –. Os lo arrebataron. Pero espero ayudaros a recuperarlo.

Se hizo el silencio más absoluto entre los enanos, y hasta Thorin bajó un momento los ojos.

Aquel breve discurso les había llegado a todos al alma.

Gandalf les dejó descansar un breve instante, antes de empezar a caminar, apoyado en su bastón, animándoles a seguir caminando.

–¡Antes de que se haga de noche y los trasgos –o los orcos –nos encuentren!

La Compañía se puso en marcha, a paso ligero. Bofur fue a seguirlos, pero una mano de hierro le sujetó por el brazo. Giró la cabeza y topó con los ojos de su rey, bajo un ceño fruncido que no auguraba nada bueno. Un poco más allá, Bilbo se volvió también, sin saber muy bien si debía escuchar o no.

–No vuelvas a llevarme la contraria –dijo Thorin –. Tú no decides a quién traemos y a quién dejamos atrás. No eras nadie en Ered Luin y seguirás sin serlo si llegamos a la Montaña. No eres de la Raza de Durin, ni siquiera eres de Erebor. No sabes nada de ésta misión, ni sabes lo que es perder tu hogar. Tú sólo estás aquí porque se te prometió bebida gratis.

Y, ante la sorpresa de Bilbo, Bofur se quedó callado, apretando los puños por debajo de las mangas del abrigo, evitando la mirada del enano.

–Espero que lo recuerdes –dijo finalmente Thorin, y se volvió para marcharse. Frunció el ceño al ver al hobbit ahí plantado, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Bofur pasó entre ambos con la cabeza gacha, atrapando con una mano rápida el hombro de Bilbo y llevándoselo de allí.

…

Aquella noche, Thorin estuvo a punto de morir. Todo su orgullo de Rey Bajo la Montaña, de Hijo de Durin, no sirvió para nada cuando cayó al suelo frente al Pálido.

Y fue precisamente el hobbit, el más pequeño de toda la compañía, el más cobarde, el más inútil, quien puso su vida sobre el tablero, apostando por el hijo de Thrain, con su pequeña espada desenvainada.

Aquella noche, y aquella madrugada en la Carroca, rescatados por las águilas, Thorin Escudo de Roble recibió una lección de humildad que no olvidaría jamás, pero el medio del estupor de haber visto la muerte tan cerca, sólo recordó los agravios y las malas palabras dichas al Mediano. En medio de un abrazo asfixiante, Thorin por fin reconoció al pequeño hobbit como un miembro más de la Compañía.

Bofur no era rencoroso. No sabía serlo. Dos días más tarde, ya había olvidado su enfrentamiento con su Rey. Por mucho que pudiesen haberle dolido sus palabras, nunca pensó siquiera en tenérselo en cuenta. Porque ¿qué sabía él de guiar a nadie? La tarea que recaía sobre los hombros de Thorin era ardua, y no podía juzgarle sin haberse puesto antes en su lugar.

Por eso, cuando Bilbo se acercó a él, después de comer en la mesa de Beorn, mientras fumaba al sol, en el jardín, al principio no supo de qué le estaba hablando:

–Así que no eres de Erebor…

Se sacó la pipa de la boca para responder.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Bilbo se sentó a su lado, en la hierba. Los abejorros revolotearon un rato a su alrededor, y luego zumbaron hasta las flores, un poco más allá.

–Lo que Thorin dijo era cierto, ¿no?

Bofur no era rencoroso. No sabía serlo. En la Carroca, mientras observaba a lo lejos la silueta de la Montaña, había olvidado las duras palabras de Thorin al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, el orgulloso pico de Erebor reflejado en ellos.

Pero lo quisiera o no, ahí estaba el daño que esas palabras habían causado.

Su rostro se ensombreció, y bajó la vista al suelo.

–Déjalo, Bilbo –murmuró. No quería sentirse dolido, no quería guardar ninguna rabia contra Thorin, porque pese a todo, le comprendía.

Pero Bilbo no vio, o no quiso ver, que aquel no era el mejor momento para insistir.

–No, no. Me dijiste que no tenías un hogar –le dijo, acusador–, que ninguno de vosotros lo tenía. Pero tú no viviste nunca en Erebor, ni tú ni tu familia. ¡Diablos! –exclamó, frustrado –, ¡hiciste que me sintiese culpable por querer irme! Ahora no me arrepiento de haberme quedado, pero…

–Khazad-dûm

Bilbo parpadeó y se interrumpió a media frase.

–¿Perdón?

–Que somos de Khazad-dûm –repitió el enano –. Bifur, Bombur y yo. De Moria, por si conoces más ese nombre, aunque yo nunca he estado allí. Yo nací en las Tierras Brunas, antes de que mi familia se instalase en Ered Luin.

Le miró sin un asomo de sonrisa en la cara.

Bilbo recordó entonces la historia de Balin acerca de la Batalla de Moria, y entendió por primera vez, que Erebor no había sido la única gran pérdida de aquella Compañía.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo de pronto la garganta seca.

–Así que…

–Tampoco tenemos hogar. Mi familia sí que vivió en Erebor, pero yo no he visto en mi vida la Montaña. No pertenecemos a Ered Luin, aunque nunca hayamos conocido nada mejor.

–Entonces… ¿por qué no te defendiste cuando Thorin…?

–¿Y arriesgarme a que me echase de la compañía? No, Bilbo. Hay veces que no se puede razonar con Thorin Escudo de Roble, y menos que nadie un enano de clase baja.

Dijo esto último con más rabia de la que hubiese querido. Porque, pese a que nunca le había dado demasiada importancia a su condición, no quería verse fuera de una misión que ya había hecho suya. La excusa que había puesto, cierto, era lamentable. Bebida gratis… como si fuese tan importante.

Su madre le había hablado de los salones de Erebor, y quería verlos con sus propios ojos.

Bilbo le miraba, sin comprender:

–Creí que erais todos iguales…

Bofur soltó una risotada amarga.

–Ninguna raza sobre la faz de la tierra escapa a la jerarquía, Maese hobbit. Deberías saberlo, si de verdad has leído tanto como dijo Gandalf.

Se quedó callado. Ambos se quedaron callados. Durante varios minutos sólo se oyó el zumbido de los abejorros y las risotadas de alguno de los enanos dentro de la casa de Beorn.

Al fin, Bilbo habló:

–No te he dado las gracias por defenderme –murmuró –. Lo escuché cuando corría tras vosotros… –bueno, no estaba mintiendo, sólo omitiendo que en ese momento era invisible –. Nunca pensé que… con todo lo que te dije en la cueva… en fin…

Esta vez la risa de Bofur sí que fue genuina. El enano pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello del hobbit, le atrajo hacia sí y le alborotó el pelo con la otra mano.

–De no ser por ti nos habrían comido los trolls –replicó, sonriente –. Incluso Thorin se ha dado cuenta de que no viene mal tenerte a mano. Ya verás, el viaje a partir de ahora será mucho más llevadero.

Bofur no era rencoroso, y por fin Bilbo pareció entenderlo. Se zafó de la presa del enano, se reordenó como pudo los mechones de pelo, y sacó su pipa:

–Eso espero –dijo –, porque estoy deseando ver vuestro hogar. ¿Sabes cómo es?

–Me lo imagino enorme –empezó a contar el enano –. Mi madre me lo describió una vez como una gigantesca caverna labrada en la piedra, en las mismas entrañas de la Montaña Solitaria…

Los anillos de humo subieron hacia el cielo mientras Bofur hablaba. Nunca había visto Erebor, pero lo llevaba tan dentro del corazón como cualquiera de los demás.

Y, ya a la vista del Bosque Negro, estaba más cerca que nunca de alcanzar aquella Tierra Prometida.

…

Nunca había esperado que las cosas se complicasen tanto, y seguro que Thorin tampoco.

Ahí estaban, escarbando en el tesoro del dragón, buscando, ya no la Piedra del Arca, sino armas, corazas y cascos.

La Guerra llamaba a las puertas de la Montaña con la misma insistencia que el zorzal.

Thorin había despertado de su locura y había acudido a decirles que lucharían, apenas una media hora antes.

Pobre Thorin, que durante días se había convertido en su abuelo, la misma locura embotando su mente.

Fue uno por uno hablando con cada uno de los miembros de su fiel Compañía, dirigiéndoles unas últimas palabras antes del combate.

Por último, se detuvo ante Bofur:

–No debí decirte todo aquello, la noche que casi ardemos en los pinos –dijo, cabizbajo.

Bofur, al que podíamos llamar muchas cosas, pero jamás rencoroso, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió:

–Tampoco yo debí haber hecho muchas cosas y aquí estoy –replicó –. Lo pasado, pasado está.

Nunca entró en sus planes reprocharle nada a su rey, y menos aún cuando sobre sus cabezas, y aún en la oscuridad, Erebor les deslumbraba con toda la fuerza de las viejas leyendas.

El rey inclinó la cabeza, agradecido, y le puso una mano en el hombro:

–Tú y tu familia pertenecéis ahora a Erebor

Luego, observó al resto de su compañía.

–No sé qué será de nosotros en esta batalla, ni si saldremos con vida de ella. Por eso no quiero llevar como armadura arrepentimientos del pasado. No he olvidado que vosotros doce fuisteis los únicos que respondisteis a mi llamada, cuando todo seguía perdido –se detuvo y volvió a mirar a sus leales amigos, con un brillo de emoción y orgullo que nadie había visto jamás en la mirada del hijo de Thrain –. Somos los enanos de Erebor. Todos nosotros –Bofur detectó la breve mirada que le dirigió, y sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba –. Éste es nuestro hogar, y lo será hasta que la Montaña se derrumbe sobre nuestras cabezas.

Balin asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos; Por fin, los enanos errantes estaban en casa. Su hermano le pasó un brazo acorazado por los hombros, y ambos juntaron las cabezas.

Ojalá Fundin hubiese vivido para ver ese día.

Thorin aguardó un momento más antes de ordenar a Bifur y Bombur que accionaran las poleas que habrían de estrellar la enorme campana contra el parapeto.

–Ya que parece que no podré disculparme con el Señor Bolsón antes de partir al ataque –dijo finalmente –, espero que si alguno de vosotros sobrevive y le ve algún día, le diga que Thorin Escudo de Roble estaba equivocado. Otra vez. Ahora, hermanos. ¿Me seguiréis una vez más?

El primero en levantar el arma fue Dwalin, casi eclipsado por los dos hijos de Dís. Tras ellos, los demás alzaron hachas, picos, espadas y mazas.

Thorin enarboló su propia espada (no a _Orcrist_, ya que la había perdido en el Reino de los Elfos) y dio la orden.

–_Barûk Khazâd!_ –gritó –. _Khazâd-ai mênu!_

Y la campana destrozó el muro, enviando los fragmentos mas allá de las puertas de Erebor que, por primera vez en muchos años, volvieron a abrirse de par en par.

Bofur, alzando su pico, corrió junto a los demás, abandonando la orilla de la Montaña, para defender su hogar.

Un bramido nació en las gargantas de los trece enanos de Erebor, y se expandió por todos los protegidos de Mahal presentes en aquel valle:

–_Khayum Thane! Khayum 'Urd!_

Por la victoria del rey. Por la victoria de la Montaña.

Y aquella fue una batalla digna de ser convertida en leyenda.

8


End file.
